


Enemies kept close

by TD84



Series: Pretences and promises [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TD84/pseuds/TD84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in desperate need to hide, or the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D will catch up with him and make him pay for all he has done. Madame Natasha Romanova, owner of a very specific establishment on the very edges of what is lawful, is the only person that can provide him with the safety that he needs, but at a cost, of course.</p><p>An attempt at an alternate universe. Tags and characters to be extended as I realize I'm writing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”I can smell desperation on you, and it’s one of my favorite scents on a man.”

Loki forced himself to smile politely at Madame Romanova’s perception skills, cursing the fact that he had nowhere else to go. Her establishment had the worst, and best, reputation in town, and the fact that he was mere days from being caught had made him very desperate. Not expecting her to want him to comment he kept silent, letting his previous question remain unanswered in the air between them. Madame Romanova, or Natasha, that few dared call her to her face, leaned back in her chair. When Loki didn’t show any sign of the silence making him uncomfortable, she raised an eyebrow – one of her rare signs of approval – and rose from her desk. Loki was much taller than her where he stood, but somehow her presence had him feel like she towered over him. She was indeed the most powerful person in this business, and he knew that if he could only get underneath the cover of her dark wings, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D would not be able to find him. She walked slowly around him, and as she disappeared from his line of vision, he struggled to keep the calm air that he kept trying to fool her with.

“However”, her voice reached him, and he had difficulty judging the distance between them. “You are a beautiful specimen. Many are those who come seeking shelter at my door, but rarely such fine creatures as yourself. If I was the curious type I would kill to know the path that has led you here.”

Loki closed his eyes. The path was one he would gladly forget – having originally set out for such glorious purpose, now here he was, begging for a place to hide, hunted by the top agents for the crimes he had committed in his ambition. Opening his eyes again, he pushed through the anger and focused on the plan. Stay hidden for now, allow the hunt to die down, then slip away and start over somewhere else entirely, where no one remembered what had happened, and where he would be able to forget what he would undoubtedly have to do to survive. If only Natasha would accept him. The woman came into his view again, having circled him.

“But I am not the curious type”, she continued. “I don’t care what landed you in my lap, I care what you do when you’re in it. Do it well and you are safe, and by the time your contract runs out, rich enough to leave everyone that has laid eyes and hands on you during your time here. I don’t need to inform you of the consequences of contract breach, do I?”

Loki shook his head, and the smile he had been forcing turned natural. She was taking him in.

“Good”, Natasha nodded and reached into a desk drawer. “Now are we talking months or years?”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki signed a contract for six months. As he had learnt from rumors, the cut you were rewarded grew in percentage with the amount of time you dedicated yourself to Madame Romanova’s business, but since it was primarily a hiding place and not for money, he had opted for a shorter stay. Still long enough to make it worth her while to sign him, and long enough for the trail to go cold and for the agents to lose interest.

“Now then, Loki”, Natasha mused, locking the contract into a safe behind her desk. “Let’s get you installed.”

She called for one of her men, who upon entering didn’t utter a word.

“Hawk, take our newest recruit to apartment number seven. And fill him in on the most important rules when you do.”

The man referred to as Hawk gestured for Loki to follow, and the uncertainty if he should bid Natasha farewell was shattered by the fact that she had turned away from the both of them entirely, effectively dismissing them. When they had left her office, Hawk started speaking, non committedly and rapid, as he led them through corridors and elevators in the huge apartment complex that was Madame Romanova’s domains.

“Since you got to the interview you’ve been checked and you’re clean. The customers you will receive will always provide a clean bill of health upon entering into a stay at Madame Romanova’s, so there is no need for you to worry about such things as protection. You will do as told by the current resident in your apartment, at all times. The length of their stay will be communicated to you in advance, if set. Once a week you will be allowed half a day outdoors. Each apartment has a gym and a continuously stocked fridge and bar. During times when you have no paying resident, you might be subjected to a visit from higher staff, or Madame Romanova herself.”

“Does that happen often?” Loki couldn’t help but ask, and he thought he caught a glimpse of a grin on Hawk’s face as he responded.

“Rarely. She is usually happy with the one she’s with.”

Unlocking a door with a key card and a code, Hawk then gestured for Loki to step into what would be his home for the next six months. The apartment was luxurious, and if it wasn’t for the purpose of it, he would’ve appreciated it a lot. Hawk remained just inside the door.

“Over there is a phone, it goes to reception. If a guest goes wild and you worry for your life, use it. Security gets here in seconds – you’re no use to us dead. Take some time to get to know your home. Madame seldom sends her new recruits a customer within the first few days.”

Loki smiled, trying not to show the bitterness in it.

“How kind of her.”

“Kindness has nothing to do with it”, Hawk laughed. “She’s going to put the word out that there’s fresh meat, and wait for the biggest offer to break you in.”

And with those words he closed the door, and Loki’s smile vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawk’s words held true, and Loki found himself left completely alone for the first three days. Madame Romanova’s establishment was a high, complex building, in a part of town where everything happened at night. Which was odd, as it was the part of town where no one really wanted to be at night. Loki’s apartment was high up, overlooking a great deal of the city, and he knew that the windows were the kind that allowed for neither curious eyes nor well aimed bullets to reach him. He could gaze over the place he’d raked up so many enemies in, imagining them scanning the streets thinking they were about to catch him, and count himself lucky he’d gotten away. Most of the time, he did feel lucky, even when the threat of what was to come loomed over him. He was not a stranger to using sex as a strategic means to a goal, and in the end, this was similar. The only difference being he would not get to choose whom he would have to bed for the sake of strategy.

On the third day, a message was pushed under the door.

“Your first resident will arrive this evening. His name is Thanos, he has booked the apartment for one night.”

Loki swallowed, thinking back on Hawk’s words. The fact that this man had booked but one night could mean he was just in town very briefly, but somehow Loki had a feeling that Natasha had cashed in on his novelty. Getting into the shower, before making sure the flat was as tidy as when he first arrived, he then sat down to wait by the window, trying very hard to focus on the idea of all those agents, running around looking for him, and the feeling of safety that image should bring him. Still he found himself shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters are, as you're noticing, quite short. I hope that the attempt at frequent updates will make up for that somewhat.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t until eleven at night, by which time Loki had drifted off to sleep, that the door opened. Disoriented, Loki got to his feet and went and stood in the middle of the open space that made out both hallway and living room. The man who stepped through the door was a giant, though not much taller than Loki himself, but almost three times the width over the shoulders. Loki attempted a careful smile.

“Welcome home”, he spoke, glad that his anxiousness was not apparent in his voice.

Thanos closed the door behind him and Loki could see him sway a little, realizing the man must have been drinking. If this was a good or a bad thing, he wasn’t sure. When the other man turned back to face him there was a predatory grin on his face.

“So you’re the latest in Tasha’s inventory?” Thanos mused, before licking his lips. “She wasn’t lying, you are pretty.”

Loki swallowed nervously, forcing himself to keep smiling and not step backwards as Thanos started walking towards him.

“Thank you”, he responded, racking his brain to think of something else to say.

As Thanos drew nearer, Loki could no longer fight the urge to step away, but the grin on the approaching man’s face only grew as he noticed this. Suddenly Loki felt the back of the couch stop his track, and he braced himself. He couldn’t run, there was no way out of the apartment without a code – a code only given to the temporary residents – so he tried to slow his breathing as Thanos came closer. Finding himself looking defiantly at the man towering above him he gave new life to the forced smile that had faltered, trying to look confident. He could see that it was not so convincing that he had hoped, as the menacing grin stayed in place when Thanos moved in close enough for Loki to smell the alcohol on his breath.

“How about a moving in present?” Thanos asked and Loki shuddered, but was determined to cling on to his attempt at confidence.

“That would be thoughtful”, he smiled.

Thanos grinned, and started unbuttoning his pants.

“Then turn around, and I’ll give you it.”

Loki hesitated, instincts telling him to run, but logic shouting over it all the things that happened to those who breach a contract with Natasha Romanova. Thanos pulled his pants down just enough to reveal the gift he had in mind.

“Turn around now, or I will hurt you”, he growled, which sprung Loki into action.

But the slow pace in which he was moving evidently wasn’t enough, and suddenly he felt two strong hands grip his arms and spin him around. One hand then unceremoniously pushed him forward so that he was leaning over the back of the couch, while the other managed to pull his pants and underwear down. He could hear Thanos spit in his hand, then wetting his cock up, and Loki braced himself. Feeling Thanos guide himself towards his entrance he closed his eyes, manically repeating the words ‘he’s only booked one night’ to himself. As he felt himself be pushed into, harshly and carelessly, he couldn’t help a small cry escaping his lips. Thanos gripped the sides of his hips and started pushing into him, unrelenting, as he groaned with pleasure. Loki bit his lip to keep silent and pressed his eyes closed to keep tears of humiliation and pain to spill from them, praying that the situation would soon be over. But Thanos was not as drunk as he seemed, or if he was, the stamina wasn’t a thing that suffered, and only when Loki could not keep from whimpering from the pain, did the other seem to get pushed towards his release. Realizing this, Loki fought down the feelings of disgust and allowed himself to voice his pain and helplessness a little, noticing how each pained gasp drew a louder grunt of pleasure from Thanos. In a particularly deep thrust Loki called out a pleading no, which pushed Thanos over the edge, and Loki felt him shudder and slump down over him. Afraid to move, Loki remained still until the man above him rose, pulled out with a brisk movement that had Loki wince, and stepped back. Loki bent down and pulled his pants up, wiping the tears he hadn’t been able to stop away with the back of his hand as he turned to face the other. Thanos was buttoning his pants up, a relaxed grin on his face as he addressed Loki, disregarding what had just happened.

“I’m hungry”, he stated. “Make me some dinner.”


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken endless effort on Loki’s behalf to bite down every remark that his mind had come up with, every arrogant response he wanted to give to prove to Thanos that he had not gotten to Loki.

Walking to the kitchen and cooking a decent enough meal as to not disappoint his house guest, without showing the pain he was in, had also been somewhat of a struggle, and the main thing that had gotten him through it were the many images of painful revenge he had conjured up whilst doing it. Thanos had found the bar and by the time Loki placed the food in front of him, he’d drunk several more bottles of beer. Loki did not sit down, rather remained standing, while Thanos started eating.

“This is good”, the other man commented a few bites in.

“I’m glad”, Loki responded, a small, perverse feeling of contentment at proving to Thanos that he was professional.

If working for Madame Romanova could be classed as being professional. Thanos looked at him, grinning again, and Loki felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight.

“Only thing missing is a blow job”, Thanos said. “Get to it.”

Once more Loki had to go against all his instincts, realizing that there were no places to hide, and also that the man before him would probably enjoy hunting him down and forcing him should Loki decide to go against his will. So he maneuvered himself, as gracefully as his injuries allowed him, down under the table, and in between Thanos’ legs, where the pants had already been pulled open. And he set to work.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Thanos passed out in the king size bed Loki had up to now had all to himself, he had not violated Loki any more times, for which Loki was immensely thankful. The man had however ordered Loki to wake him up with another blow job at six, since he had to leave at seven and wanted to have his way with Loki before parting ways. Loki had been both unwilling and unable to sleep, perched in a chair in the corner of the bedroom, watching the silhouette of the creature he now detested the most in this world, and dreading the morning. He kept telling himself that it was almost over, and that one more session of pain and humiliation was nothing. Still, he could feel every part of his body trying to escape what laid ahead. In the end, the clock was nearing six, and for a moment Loki feared that Thanos would wake up from the sound of his heart beats, as they seemed to speed up and echo through the room. Then it turned six, passed it, and still Thanos slept. Loki wished for it to stay that way endlessly, but as the clock neared seven, he cleared his throat. This had the sleeping giant stir somewhat, grunting.

“It’s nearly seven”, Loki spoke, voice calm. “Ready to be woken up?”

As the words sunk in, Thanos struggled to get out of bed, and instantly started getting dressed in a frenzy.

“You son of a whore!” he shouted. “I told you six!”

Loki did his best face of innocence, adding a shade of worry.

“I was sure you said seven? I’m so sorry, will you be okay?”

Thanos had quickly gotten fully dressed and was glancing at his watch as he made his way towards the door. Before he left he turned around and glared at Loki.

“Don’t think I don’t know you did this on purpose. Tasha will hear of this, and when she chucks you out, your ass will be mine.”

Loki bit his lip as he feigned concern, but it turned into a grin as soon as Thanos had left the room. Hearing the front door go, he got up to check that he was alone before locking himself in the bathroom to have a long bath. Ignoring the small parts of him that was telling him how stupid he’d just been, he chose to pay attention to the parts that rejoiced in his rebellion, however foolish.


	7. Chapter 7

A good while after Loki had exited the bathroom, still feeling sore, but infinitely better, and had placed himself on the sofa by the window reading one of the few books scattered in the apartment, he heard the door open. Against his will he tensed a little, and when he looked up to see Madame Romanova herself, he tensed further. Figuring he should show some remorse, he moved to stand up.

“Stay seated”, her monotone voice stopped him. “If I know Thanos at all I figure you have some trouble finding a comfortable sitting position right now, I wouldn’t want you to have to start all over once I leave.”

Loki smiled awkwardly, hopeful at her suggestion that he would be allowed to remain seated rather than be thrown out immediately, but on edge from her curt tone of voice. She continued.

“However, if you remember the rules, you are to do as told by residents. Your first client tells me you did not.”

Loki started on his explanation in his most convincing voice, intending to point out the misunderstanding, but he got cut short.

“Don’t lie to me. Thanos is an arse. But he pays well. I see both sides of the story here, which is why I will let you stay with one warning. If I get one more complaint because of you, you’re out.”

Loki let out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Thanos also wanted to book another night with you.”

Loki felt the thankful smile he’d aimed at her freeze and turn into a grimace. She continued.

“However you already have another resident as of tonight, who is in town for some time. In fact, he didn’t give a definite amount of nights, so here’s a friendly tip: Be a good enough reason for him to prolong his stay, and hope Thanos grows tired of waiting you out.”

Loki nodded.

“Thank you”, he repeated, finding himself mean it a bit more.

Madame Romanova kept her eyes on him for a few moments.

“Thank your genes”, she replied, before turning to leave. “Beautiful people usually get a second chance.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in an update. I went to Oktoberfest in Munich with my brother, then I suffered from the masses of beer I drank, and then I had a very hectic work week.
> 
> But here it is, what we've all waited for - the next house guest!

As the evening drew close, Loki had been lingering in the living room, waiting for a card to inform him about his upcoming guest. In the end, the guest himself entered before his description, and as Loki heard the door open he stood up and went to greet him. The man was walking backwards into the apartment, arms full of luggage and bags, and Loki frowned – surely Madame Romanova had staff to do this sort of thing. He wondered if he should extend an offer to help him, but somehow he found himself remain standing, silently watching the man maneuver everything into the hallway. As he got inside, he resolutely let everything fall onto the floor, and kicked the door closed.

“Goddamn useless assistant” the man mumbled as he then kicked a bag that had landed next to him to one side, and turned around.

Upon seeing Loki he jumped a little.

“The hell?” he barked, and Loki raised a curious eyebrow to match what he hoped was a sincere looking, welcoming smile.

The man did not smile back, but rather eyed him up and down.

“You’re a dude!” he then exclaimed. “I wanted a chick.”

Looking down at the mess around his feet he sighed.

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance I can stay here with all my stuff and you go somewhere else, and a smoking hot woman takes your place?”

At his words Loki felt a stab of panic, as he could imagine Thanos waiting in line just outside the door.

“I’m afraid not”, he replied, careful to sound more confident than he was. “But anything a woman can do, I can do better.”

The man before him looked up from the floor, evidently caught by surprise from his words, but then amused as a wry smile was fired in Loki’s direction.

“Really?” came the response. “That’s quite an arrogant statement.”

Loki allowed for some seduction to seep into his smile as he raised his chin somewhat, pleased to notice that the man showed signs of playing along.

“It’s not arrogant if it’s true.”

The other chuckled, and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I can tell we’d get along”, he smiled. “But I’m not too into the whole man on man-thing, though if I were you’d totally be my type. Tall and handsome. However, I’m too tired to go through the whole charade of changing rooms since my hopeless assistant has packed all my clothes and forced me to carry them at all times, so I might just stay the night. Don’t get your hopes up though, green eyes.”

Loki’s smile grew wider, in spite of himself.

“Of course not”, he nodded. “Would you like me to unpack your bags?”

“No no”, the man smiled. “Just shove them to one side, I’ll change rooms tomorrow. You could perhaps make me some food?”

Loki nodded once more, still smiling. He’d seduced fools that thought they could only react on the advances of the opposite sex before, and he expected this to be no greater challenge.

“Also”, the man added. “Point me in the direction of the mini bar.”

No challenge at all.


	9. Chapter 9

“Take a seat”, Loki ordered, in a soft voice that concealed it was in fact an order. “Tell me what drink you want and I’ll get it.”

The man chuckled.

“I see what you’re doing”, he grinned and sat down. “But it’s scotch. And I’m Tony.”

Pleasantly aware that Tony was watching him, Loki allowed some of the muscle memory from his barely legal years as bartender come to him and handled the bottles and the glasses provided with confidence, equally forceful and gentle in every movement. Seconds later, there was a glass of scotch being held out to Tony, and Loki smiled.

“I’m Loki. I’m pleased to meet you.”

Loki had made sure he held the glass in such a manner that their fingers would have to touch as the other took it from him, and he could sense a tension from it. Not showing how much fun he was having he strolled over to the kitchen and left his hesitant but now undoubtedly curious guest alone. A while later, just as he was done cutting up the vegetables he heard the man follow suit, and he allowed himself to grin, as his back was turned towards Tony.

“So, what’re you making?” Tony’s voice reached him, and Loki thought he could sense a playfulness in it, but didn’t want to risk it, so his answer was innocent.

“A vegetarian stir fry.”

“I thought you were hell bent on serving me some meat?” came the reply and Loki burst out laughing.

Turning to look at the man who was sipping a refilled glass of scotch and trying to hide how much he’d enjoyed catching Loki off guard, Loki allowed for a quite honest smile – a rare occasion – as he replied.

“You gave me the impression that you and I have quite different dietary preferences.”

“I’m no stranger to trying out new cuisine”, Tony smiled, and now there was definitely playfulness in his voice.

Loki’s smile turned a little devious.

“Is that so?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Then maybe I can interest you in a starter? It goes well with that scotch in your hand.”

“It is a fine scotch”, Tony pointed out, and Loki could see him hesitate just momentarily before he added. “Go for it.”


	10. Chapter 10

With the same liquid movements from before, pouring Tony the drink, Loki moved towards him, effortlessly dropping to his knees. He heard the surprised gasp he’d been expecting, but was not stopped as he moved to unbutton the pants. Debating whether he should be careful and teasing or fast and effective, the hardness he was met with had him decide on the later. Feeling the impressive size of Tony’s cock fill his mouth he allowed for a small groan to escape him, to convey to Tony that he was also enjoying this, and that it was not just an act by Lady Romanova’s employee. If that was true or not, he’d not stopped to fully consider, but Tony seemed to be the sort of person who cared about such things. He was instantly rewarded with a hoarse curse from the man above him, which he could tell he’d tried to fight down. Loki started moving his head, and felt a hand grip his hair, adding a little force to the movements. After just a few moments he could feel Tony edging closer to coming and without stopping Loki took the glass of scotch from him. Tony’s second hand joined the first, holding Loki’s head in place as he was then tipped over the edge, coming hard. Panting, he remained standing, both hands gripping Loki still, before taking a shaky step back, releasing him. Loki moved to take a sip of scotch, glancing up at Tony as he swallowed. The man looked blissfully calm, and as he saw Loki finish the drink he smiled.

“I’d say you’ve earned both that drink and a bit off arrogance.”

Loki returned the smile as he got back to his feet. The threat of Thanos returning was diminishing, although he dared not assume Tony would unpack his bags just yet.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did”, he responded, finding that there was truth in the statement.

Hearing Tony’s sounds of pleasure had indeed been enjoyable, and he intended to force more such noises out of the man before the evening was at end.

“I bet I enjoyed it somewhat more”, Tony laughed.

“Somewhat, perhaps”, Loki agreed and left the room, only to return with a refilled glass of scotch.

Handing it to Tony he then resumed cooking, noticing in the corner of his eye that the man chose to sit down in one of the chairs by the table, rather than return to the more comfortable seats in the living room. In spite of himself Loki felt flattered by this fact, and he suppressed a smile as he continued preparing their dinner. Tony kept silent, and even though at first Loki was very much aware of the fact that he was being watched, he soon found himself engrossed in the process of cooking, only momentarily stopping to realize he was enjoying the calm, quiet atmosphere of the two of them in the kitchen. When he was done, he served up a generous helping and placed it in front of Tony, who had finished the drink he’d been given.

“You know”, Tony said. “Some would be amazed at my having been quiet for that long. I’m usually a lot more talkative.”

“I don’t mind talkative”, Loki replied with a smile, since he knew he should. “But my ways of servitude sometimes seem to bring a peaceful silence even to the loudest of men.”

Tony chuckled at that and Loki moved to pick up his empty scotch glass.

“Care for another?” he asked, voice low and seductive so that Tony would understand that the question could mean more than a drink.

Tony placed his hand on Loki’s, stopping it from picking up the glass.

“I better not have another scotch”, he replied. “I like my play mates to match me in my enjoyment, and from what you did before I have some catching up to do.”

Loki couldn’t help himself from breathing in a little gasp at the suggestion, amused at how the tension from their hands touching managed to spread so widely in his body. He could see by the smile on Tony’s face that he had registered the reaction, so instead of replying Loki just nodded and turned to serve himself some dinner. Sitting down by the table he decided to lower the sexual tension somewhat, if only for the fun of turning it up later.

“So what brings you to town?” he asked innocently, seeing Tony’s face turn a little more serious, but still with an undertone of playfulness.

“I’m brought in to help an organization”, Tony responded, pausing to take his first bite of food before continuing. “And this tastes gorgeous.”

“Thank you”, Loki smiled, pleased that their tastes in cuisine seemed more similar than first expected. “Help them with what?”

“To locate someone”, Tony replied. “Ever heard of S.H.I.E.L.D?”


	11. Chapter 11

Loki choked on his first bite of food, but managed to keep from coughing. Tony raised a worried eyebrow, which remained on his face even when Loki waved a hand to convey that he was alright.

“I’m sorry”, he smiled once he’d gotten himself a glass of water. “I always underestimate how strong I make my food.”

Sitting back down he managed to find the sense of calm he’d had before, or at least the illusion of it, as he continued.

“I can’t say I’ve heard of them, no. What do they do?”

Tony’s worry melted away also, and he went back to eating as he responded.

“Different things. Mainly fuck things up and lose stuff.”

“What happens when you find this someone?” Loki asked, voice neutrally curious.

“I go back, I guess”, Tony gave Loki a wry smile. “Tell my useless assistant off for booking me a dude at the ‘home-away-from-home’.”

Loki matched his smile.

“You should. You have suffered terribly from that mistake.”

Tony nodded, pushing his plate to one side and leaning his elbows on the table as if to get a closer look at Loki.

“Indeed I have. A lot of suffering.”

“Hm”, Loki pursed his lips. “If there was only something I could do to make you a little more comfortable.”

“If only there was”, Tony agreed with a sigh. “What do you think a woman would’ve done in your position?”

“I think”, Loki started in a thoughtful voice, pushing his plate to one side also. “She would’ve probably made sure you’re fed, then taken you by the hand and led you to the bedroom.”

Tony slowly nodded his agreement, as if they were discussing a business plan. Loki forced down a smile and continued.

“There she would’ve kissed you while unbuttoning your shirt and trousers, before dropping to her knees to take your cock in her mouth. Because she wouldn’t be able to stop herself.”

Loki licked his lips a little at the thought, a sight that had Tony’s breathing deepen a little, and Loki carried on.

“I’m sure she would stop before you came in her mouth however, since she would by now be dying to feel you inside her. So she would tell you to lie down on the bed and let you watch her as she took off her clothes. After a beckoning word from you she would then climb on top of you and allow your cock to slowly – as in almost agonizingly slowly – slide into her.”

Tony swallowed and Loki leaned forward to look deep into his eyes.

“Only when your cock is all the way deep inside her, and it forces a moan from her lips, would she start moving her body. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster. You would grip the side of her hips in order to decide the pace, and she would gasp from the feeling of being fucked by you, and from the feeling of allowing you to use her however you wish. You would probably try to hold back, but the sight of her loving what you do to her, and the feeling of her around you will push you over the edge harder and faster than you’re used to.”

Loki broke eye contact, leaning back a little in his chair, which was a challenge as Tony was hanging on his every word. He continued, a fraction of disappointment in his voice.

“That’s what I would do if I were a woman. Which sadly you’ve made clear you want me to be.”

Tony’s voice was a little hoarse as he replied.

“Believe me, right now I don’t want you to be anyone else in the world.”

Loki smiled.

“Well then”, he started, voice back to confidently seductive. “I’ve made sure you’re fed.”


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up, Loki allowed himself to smile from the pleasant ache he felt all over from the night before, only to then realize he had slept soundly an entire night in spite of sharing a bed with someone. Frowning a little he opened his eyes to find an empty space beside him. Panicking he instantly jumped from the bed, as the memory of Tony’s plans to change rooms hit him. They had done much the night before, and he’d pulled a lot of tricks to change the man’s mind, and the fact that he’d also ended up being on the receiving end of several orgasms should be a good sign, but they had not addressed the issue of Tony staying or leaving. Stepping out into the living room he found Tony, already dressed, having a cup of coffee and looking out over the city. As he heard Loki enter the room he turned and gave him a smile.

“Good morning gorgeous.”

Loki smiled back, a little hesitant, but then walked over. Tony admired his body as he did so, and held out his arm for Loki to step into an embrace.

“I was worried you’d left”, Loki found himself admitting.

Tony’s hand travelled down to grab his behind as he leaned in to kiss him.

“I thought the noises you drew from me last night had you safe in the knowledge that I don’t so much mind the lack of women in this flat anymore?” Tony smiled. “Besides, did you SEE the amount of luggage?”

Loki let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and leaned in a little closer. Tony was easy to play off, and he found himself enjoying the roles they’d fallen into.

“That pleases me”, he murmured, allowing himself to get turned on by the fact that he was so vulnerably naked next to Tony, who was sharply dressed in a suit.

Tony leaned down to place the empty cup of coffee on the table and then moved his other arm around Loki.

“I’m glad. How about you please me a little before I have to rush off to work, and I can spend the day thinking of ways to make you moan when I get home tonight?”

Loki nodded, breath growing heavy from the promise as he replied.

“As you wish. Just guide me into the position you want to use me.”


	13. Chapter 13

Tony took the last few steps with a leap, chuckling as he caught himself whistling. He hadn’t whistled in years. Noticing Madame Romanova behind the counter he put on his most charming smile, knowing it would be without effect, but unable to stop himself.

“Morning!” he grinned.

“Good morning mister Stark”, came the response. “I hope you are enjoying your stay?”

“Very much so”, he nodded. “In spite of some initial confusion.”

He thought he could see a shadow of darkness flicker through her eyes, but then it was gone.

“So you will be staying?” she continued. “There is a waiting list on that specific apartment, you see.”

“Oh yes”, he confirmed. “I’m very happy with it, and S.H.I.E.L.D. wants me in town until I find a certain something for them. I’m on my way there now to let them know that it could take weeks. Maybe even months.”

“I see”, the curt reply came. “And what happens when you find what they seek?”

Tony’s smile grew a little devious and he leaned over the counter.

“Want to know a secret?” he whispered. “I already did.”


End file.
